


Yes, My Lady

by Beccafiend



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: It's the only time Huang gets to herself, these moments stolen alone in her quarters. Tonight the fantasy comes easy to her, her Lady already on the bed and leaning over her, expecting her.
Relationships: Gyokumen Koushu/Huang
Kudos: 7





	Yes, My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just get possessed by the devil and write 2.5k words of wlw smut in a male-dominated series? Yeah, me too. Huang deserves only the best I love her so much. This may or may not have made me cry. Leave me alone I'm emotional, okay. Also dedicated to my friends who have only the best taste in ships.

It's the only time Huang gets to herself, these moments stolen alone in her quarters. Stretched out on her bed, she doesn’t bother with blankets - they only tangle and collect smell. The sheets are all she needs.

Dragging fingers down her body, she lets her mind wander, eyes sliding shut. Tonight the fantasy comes easy to her, her Lady already on the bed and leaning over her, expecting her.

_‘You’ve kept me waiting. You’ll need to pay for that.’_ _Lady Gyokumen grins, running clawed fingers over her lips, then down her chest, toying with her nipples._

Huang lets her hands follow the same trail as her Lady’s imagining sharper nails and less calloused fingertips against her skin. She whispers an apology to herself, imagining the answering smirk on Her Lady’s lips.

_ ‘Oh come now, you’ll need to do better than that.’ Chuckling, Gyokumen plays with her for a while, leaning in and kissing her skin, her touches teasing and light. She whispers naughty promises into Huang’s ears, reminding her who she belongs to, who she serves.  _

_ Huang wants to touch her, wants to feel her skin, but she’s not allowed tonight. She’s being punished, and she is at her Mistress’ discretion. _

Huang slides a finger along the line of her panties, the material as plain and simple as she is, toying with the elastic band before easing her hand underneath. Past damp curls of hair her fingers venture, circling over sensitive skin. Letting out a small groan of pleasure, she allows herself to slip farther into her fantasy.

_ ‘What’s that, my pet? Would you like me to touch you?’ _

_ She wants to say yes, but she isn’t allowed, knowing that if she begs, Gyokumen will only tease her longer. Of course she knows what Huang is doing, and she smirks.  _

_ ‘What a good little pet you are. I think you’ve earned a bit of a reward.’ _

Huang lets out another moan as she imagines Gyokunen’s fingers sliding lower, mimicking the actions she’s been doing to herself. Her fingers increase their pace, nails digging into her skin. “Ah, Lady Gyokumen—“ She hears a rustle of fabric as she shifts, curious as to why it’s so far away, until a familiar voice follows it.

“Well, well, now. What is this?”

Huang’s eyes snap open in horror, hand stalling as she catches sight of a very real,  _ very _ present Gyokumen Koushuu. Scrambling to right herself, seeking something, anything, to cover herself, she sputters.

“My Lady—“

“Huang, my dear.” Just her tone has Huang stopping in her tracks, head lowered, she chances a glance at the woman, fearing the worst. “Could it be that you were fantasizing about me?”

Gyokumen almost seems amused, and Huang isn’t certain if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Even so, she can’t lie, not when Her eyes watch expectantly.

“I…. Yes, Lady Gyokumen. Please forgive me, I shouldn’t—“

“You don’t have to apologize. You’re certainly not the first. Nor will you be the last.”

Gyokumen’s words quiet her quickly. She dares another glance up at her lady, a small glimmer of hope building in her chest that maybe she won’t be kicked out. Gyokumen smiles, then, and Huang feels like she might die right there.

“It’s quite cute, honestly. You’re such a passionate, analytical woman. But even you have fancies.” She pushes herself off the doorframe she’s been leaning against, letting it shut behind her. She sits on the edge of Huang’s bed, the light pink sheets suddenly seeming silly in Gyokumen’s presence. She deserves something more elegant, Huang thinks.

“I had heard rumors, but I didn’t quite expect them to be true.” Gyokumen leans forward, robes slipping to reveal delicate collarbones. “I wonder, though, Huang.”

Swallowing hard, Huang has to remember how to speak, mouth dry from an emotion she can’t describe. “Yes, my lady?”

“Do you think you could truly satisfy me? Do you think you are worthy of calling me your Lady?”

Huang can’t answer, suddenly finding it hard to breathe as Gyokumen’s eyes meet hers.

“I—“

“Show me.” Gyokumen leans back again, letting her robes fall farther in a deliberate motion. “You’ve been loyal so far. I’m giving you a chance to earn a place in my bed. If you can prove yourself worthy.”

“My lady….” Finding her voice, Huang shakes her head, turning her eyes down to her lap. “I couldn’t. I am not nearly good enough to…”

“I trust you’re more than capable. I’ve been watching, you know.” Gyokumen’s voice would almost be soft, if there wasn’t a hint of haughtiness to it. “It would be such a shame if you didn’t take care of the mess you created. And haven’t you been so eager for this?”

For a heartbeat, Huang thinks she’s still dreaming. She has to be, because there would be no chance that she would ever have any attention from Gyokumen like this. But the dip in her mattress is real, and she knows she would never imagine such a perfect expression on her Lady’s face. This is real, and this is serious. Bowing her head, she clasps her hands together tightly, almost as if praying.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Come closer.”

Huang complies, and her heart nearly stops when she feels Gyokumen’s finger under her chin, tipping her face up to get a good look at it. She smiles, after a moment, letting her finger fall. Uncrossing her legs, she spreads out on the mattress, leaning back on her arms. “Kneel on the floor. I want you to pleasure me.” The curve of her lips turns wicked. “Without using your fingers.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Huang doesn’t hesitate this time, scrambling to the floor and settling between smooth legs. She traces her hands up Gyokumen’s calves slowly, reverently peeling back layers of rich fabrics. She can smell her, close as she is - traces of her usual soap, and something more primal accenting it, standing out with each layer of fabric that gets pulled away.

Before long, she is exposed, heated and wet, as she’d promised. For a moment, Huang regrets that she wasn’t able to get her this far on her own, but she recalls Gyokumen’s earlier words. This  _ was _ her doing. Even if indirectly.

“Mistress….” breathing the word, she leans in, trailing kisses along bare thighs, teasing the skin as she had imagined so many times before, feeling the heat of life coming from her. The delicate twitch in her legs as Huang moves closer to her, ghosting breath along the junction between thigh and pelvis. “My Lady…..”

Huang wants to taste her, but she takes her time. She wants this to be good, she wants Gyokumen to be dripping before she even gets in. A selfish side of her takes over, wanting to prove to Gyokumen that she can tease better than that  _ man _ ever had. That she can draw this out and make her soar. That she, that  _ Huang _ , deserves this more than anyone.

Passion getting the best of her, she bites down where her mouth has be pressing against the skin, harder than she intended. Gyokumen lets out a noise, her body jerking slightly. For one horrifying moment, Huang thinks she’s gone too far, almost pulling back out of instinct. She feels one clawed hand reach out, fingers running through her unruly hair in an unexpectedly soothing gesture.

“That’s quite feisty for you.” Huang swears she could melt right there from the note of approval in Her Lady’s voice, tears almost welling in her eyes. She allows herself one moment of indulgence, nuzzling Gyokumen’s thigh before she pushes down the overwhelming surge of emotions. She can’t get carried away here.

Composing herself, she brings her attention to Gyokumen’s other thigh, nipping and sucking at the skin. She kisses the triangular area above, applying pressure and attention everywhere but where she wants to. Not until she can see the gleam of moisture, feeling every desperate twitch of Gyokumen’s muscles.

Gyokumen’s robes have fallen off her shoulders just another inch, as she’s shifted beneath Huang’s teasing. Though she’s maintained composure, there’s a flush to her pale face, spreading across her neck and shoulders. Huang allows herself a moment of pride for this, letting the moment burn into her memory.

Finally, she brings her mouth to the small, well-groomed patch of hair, then lower, running her tongue along Gyokumen’s slit slowly, making sure to circle the clit. Her Lady slips, breath hitching as her leg tries to pull up automatically.

“Huang…” The fingers in her hair flex, and Huang hums with unabashed pleasure. She is confident now, finding each motion that draws out a moan from her Lady, singing her praises with her tongue as best she knows how. No one deserves this more than Her Lady, no one.

Though her attention never wavers, she hears every noise Gyokumen makes above her, Her Lady’s hands gripping at her hair and the bedsheets, grasping what they can. Each little sound she makes is like a sacred note, each moan a beloved music. Whatever that man has done, Huang is sure she’s matched, if not outdone. Silver tongue or not, he lacks the devotion  _ she _ has.

Huang draws out the time as long as she can, but the time still seems too short before Lady Gyokumen’s grip goes tight, legs wrapping around Huang’s shoulders. Her body is trembling, and she lets out a cry, calling out Huang’s name. Doubling her efforts, Huang brings her over the edge, breaking the rules just to take hold of Her Lady’s body as she stiffens and trembles, her whole body taken over by waves of pleasure.

Huang wants to try again, to bring her wave after wave of endless pleasure that Her Lady deserves, but Gyokumen pulls back. For a moment, Huang is concerned, worried again that she hasn’t met the test - She can’t possibly have failed, right? - but the fears are short lived as Gyokumen places a hand on her chin.

“Lay here.” She gestures to the spot beside her on the bed, and Huang feels her heart stop. Reverently, she pulls herself off shaking knees, ignoring the soaking wetness she can feel on her own thighs. She gingerly settles on the bed, reveling in the feel of Gyokumen so close to her. Gyokumen turns them so that Huang is pressed to her side, one arm wrapped lazily around her back. She runs a hand through Huang’s hair again, tucking it behind her ears.

“You did well.” Again, Huang can feel the well of tears stinging at her eyes. Gyokumen leans in, pressing her lips to the shell of Huang’s ear. She brings a hand up to brush a thumb over Huang’s cheek, her voice dropping low as she continues. “I think it’s only fair I return the favor.”

Huang’s breathing hitches as Gyokumen’s grip tightens, pinning Huang in place while her free hand moves down her neck, long nails scraping over the skin. Taking her time with the motion, she makes a point to deliberately stop in almost every spot Huang had earlier, digging her nails into the flesh enough to leave a mark when she makes Huang moan.

“These spots belong to me from now on. You may only pleasure yourself with my permission. Do you understand?” Gyokumen purrs commands in her ears, accentuating her words with a sharp nip. Huang shudders and arches her back, pressing against Her Lady.

“I understand….” The words coming with some difficulty, Huang lets out a yelp when Gyokumen bites again, this time harder. She whimpers, understanding the warning. “I understand, My Lady.”

“Good girl.” Gyokumen’s hand rubs along her hip, tracing the line of bone along to the back, squeezing and fondling her ass. Biting her lips, Huang squirms, hand fisting in the sheets to keep from grabbing her lady again. She can feel the curve of Gyokumen’s lips against her ears, the slight hum of amusement that comes from her every time Huang tries and fails to hold her own composure. “Make noise for me, Huang. I want to hear the sounds you’ve been keeping to yourself this whole time.”

Huang lets out a choked noise as Gyokumen pinches the skin of her thigh. Jerking forward, she shudders. Desperate now, Huang presses her thighs together, whimpering when Gyoumen forces them apart with her leg, sliding it in between Huang’s to keep her just shy of any satisfaction. Gyokumen’s nails trace circles over her outer thigh, each slight touch drawing out Huang’s agony.

“My Lady… please…” Huang finally breaks, flushed and heated, barely holding herself back. She can’t disobey, not now, but she’s close, so close, and Gyokumen’s touch is like fire, searing all the wrong places until she’s driven mad. She almost thinks that her begging has only made it worse, Gyokumen pausing for one suspended moment.

“Good girl.” Relief and pleasure come crashing down in one motion as Gyokumen finally moves her hand, pressing her fingers up against Huang’s clit. Her fingers circle with an experienced quickness, rough and fast in just the right amounts.

It does not take Huang long before she cries out, back arching as she thrusts forward into Gyokumen’s embrace. Her entire body seizes and jerks as waves of pleasure slam through her, each peak crashing harder than the last. Gyokumen hums in her ear, her fingers never ceasing as she brings Huang through each wave, until finally her breathing starts to even out, full bodied convulsions easing into isolated spasms.

Huang pulls her hand away, but makes no attempt to release Huang, bringing her clean hand up to scrunch Huang’s tousled hair yet again. Turning, Gyokumen presses a kiss to her forehead before tucking Huang in beneath her chin, still stroking her hair slowly. Huang breathes in her scent, pressing her face into the crook of Her Lady’s neck, the only place she never dreamed she could be.

Gyokumen whispers small praises in her ear, and Huang suddenly finds a shred of courage to do the unthinkable. Moving slowly, she slips an arm around Her Lady, locking them in an embrace that might almost make them lovers, if she dared to hope. Of course she knows she is only a consort to a queen, but that’s all she needs. That’s all she needs. She cannot replace Gyumaoh, but she will do her damndest to earn Her favor.

Against all odds, Gyokumen smiles, a small huff of air passing as contentment. She drapes her other arm over Huang, shifting and making herself comfortable. The blankets at the foot of the bed are ignored, for now. “Get some sleep, Huang. I expect nothing but the best from you tomorrow.”

Allowing herself a small sigh, Huang nods, pride swelling in her chest. For the first time in a long time, she feels she is exactly where she belongs. “Yes, My Lady.”


End file.
